


Plushie Dragon

by Sumireswan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Actually there is a trace of plot, Dragon is Sabo's adoptive father, M/M, Plushophilia, Secret Crush, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Masturbation, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumireswan/pseuds/Sumireswan
Summary: For his birthday Sabo receives a plush dragon as a gift that he adores and sleeps with, too bad he can't have the real one.
Relationships: Monkey D. Dragon/Sabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Plushie Dragon

<< Is it a gift...for me? >>

The boy asked incredulously, pointing to the mysterious wrapped package.

<< Of course, today is your birthday and this is your gift. Happy birthday Sabo. >>

So said Dragon as he handed the gift while waiting for the child to accept it.  
Then without having to repeat it, Sabo began to unwrap the package with a glimmer of curiosity and happiness in his eyes.  
Once it was completely open Sabo lifted the object from the wrapping paper and stared at it in disbelief: it was a stuffed animal, a stuffed dragon to be exact, almost twice his size and black, with a pair of wings and small horns. 

<< You were staring at it from the shop window so I bought it...or maybe you don't like it? >>

Dragon sounded worried and a little embarrassed, thinking that he hadn't guessed and Sabo didn't like the gift.  
Since it was the first birthday that the child was celebrating with him, he wanted to make him happy.

But then the boy shook his head.

<< Oooh nonono! I like it! Thanks Dragon-san! >>

Sabo gave him a huge bright smile and the man immediately calmed down.

<< I'm glad if you like it...happy birthday again Sabo.>>

A plush dragon given by Dragon.... sounded a bit comical like that.  
To tell the truth Sabo wasn't really the kind of boy to go particularly crazy about these things but when they were out for a walk and shopping stuff he stopped at the shop to look for a moment at the plush that was displayed in the window: a giant stuffed dragon and with a grim look and so fierce and funny at the same time.... all of a sudden its image was superimposed on that of Dragon,the man he lived with,and this made him laugh. "They look alike!" He thought and then reached Dragon who was calling him to continue their walk.  
But he didn't think Dragon noticed this silly particular, so he was really happy about it. It was also the first gift he received from the man, of course it was special to him.  
Later Sabo arranged the new friend in his room by placing it on his bed, it would keep him company during the night.  
But actually that night Sabo, in his bed with the stuffed toy at his side, wasn't really in the mood to sleep.  
In fact his mind was too busy to think about how much his situation changed with time.  
Everyone knew it, Dragon wasn't his real father. Before meeting him Sabo lived with a noble and rich family but….they were horrible people who never made him feel loved, they only saw him as a useless being since for them only appearance mattered and Sabo failed to live up to their expectations.  
It was a real nightmare and he would rather remove all the precious things from his mind.  
But then he met Dragon and a glimmer of light appeared in that dark world. He appreciated him and recognized his value, making him feel the warmth of real affection.  
Dragon was a busy man but found time to listen to him even after a long day of work.  
Eventually he allowed Sabo to stay in his study while he compiled and wrote important papers as long as the child didn't cause any disturbance.  
Every time he was excited about it but tried not to bother Dragon and let him do his job in peace.  
Sabo, for his part, understood how busy the man was so he would do his best, although he was still a brat who made disasters every now and then he was determined to make him proud of him.  
Dragon, his Dragon, so serious and dedicated to duty, an exceptional man who can understand him and welcomed him into his home, who took care of him... judging by the way he thought of him, he seemed to have a crush on him. and it was so. 

<< Dragon….>>

Sabo sighed and turned to the side as a faint blush enveloped his cheeks.  
Then the little boy climbed onto the big stuffed dragon and lay on it. 

He didn't know exactly when it was started, but under that grim aspect Dragon was a good man and also very clever, probably Sabo had been attracted by that,added to his mysterious side, his way of reasoning out of the ordinary that it had nothing to do with his hateful family and all the other people he had known until now.  
Sabo smiled at him and sometimes caught himself spying on the man while he shaved his beard or read a book. Even the most banal of gestures fascinated him and when Dragon looked in his direction Sabo pretended nothing by looking away or invented excuses.

"Good boy, Sabo."

The words Dragon always said to him when he praised him, a voice so stern and sweet at the same time.  
But Sabo wasn't a good boy, he was a naughty boy who thought of a man older than him and who was his adoptive father. People would call Sabo...strange or gross for this.  
He let out another sigh, his feelings weren't destined to succeed, Sabo was a smart child and a rational part of him knew he had no chance, but instead the other part of him wished that Dragon didn't see him only as a little child or adoptive son: he wanted to be hugged, kissed, touched by him….  
Every time he thought of the man his body trembled and his cheeks turned very red.  
And if his mind started to go further he could feel a warmth spreading from his cheeks throughout his body.  
Once Sabo caught a glimpse of Dragon changing in the bathroom: he had a muscular and quite toned body despite his age, he was….handsome,yes.  
His curious gaze began to wander a little longer along that body so different from his, then dwelling on the part between the legs.  
"Damn, it's really big….UH??"  
And Sabo at that point realized that he was literally staring at Dragon's dick.  
Before the other could notice Sabo ran away. It was so embarrassing,he still remembered the heart that seemed about to come out of his throat.  
Sabo snorted, that image was returning vividly to his imagination and the more he tried not to think about it the worse it was.  
Suddenly he felt hot and the feeling of heat was now heading right down.  
Lowering the gaze he confirmed his presentiment.

<< Aah! It happened again! >>

Sabo touched himself between the legs and just as he thought it turned out to be half hard.  
He knew what was happening to his body, sooner or later all the boys came to this moment. But it's since he realized he fell in love with Dragon that he began to discover his body and play with it to explore his sexuality and what he liked to feel good.

<< Ah….>>

Sabo spread his legs and as he unbuttoned his pajama's pants and shirt he felt the need to find relief by touching himself. Shyly he slipped one of his hands between the legs and touched the tip of his erection. The fingertips teased it for a while and then he went down with his fingers to play with the base.  
He squirmed enjoying the pleasant sensation but he would have liked to do something else to make things even more fun….  
And it was looking at the plush that he came up with an idea that excited him but at the same time made him feel guilty.  
Hesitant, he climbed over him on all fours and slowly rolled his pelvis against the fabric. As he did so, a small moan escaped from his mouth,then he repeated the movement a second time and again,again.

<< It's so good ... .. I like it .... aah more! >>

He should be ashamed, a gift so precious and given by the person he loved used to do these dirty things… .but Sabo couldn't stop, his dick rubbed against the fabric made him feel so good.

"Mmh now...let's try this instead!"

With a mischievous grin he turned to grab the dragon's tail: the tip of the plush's tail was more rigid in comparison to the other parts that composed its body.  
If Sabo rubbed on it the friction created a good feeling.  
also the tail was long and fat .....it was like having a giant cock. It fitted so well between his tiny legs.

Oh what would Dragon say if he happened to catch him doing these indecent playtime? Would he yell at him? Or maybe he could put him in punishment and spank him for that.  
Even when he made up the most messy of the disasters he wasn't treated like this by him but suddenly Sabo thought he wanted to try.  
But then he wondered how it would go if Dragon reciprocated instead of punished him. 

<< Nnnh.. Dragon….>>

The boy moved his hips against the stuffed dragon, with his eyes closed he imagined that the thing rubbing against his little hole and balls was Dragon's tongue.  
The man would grab him by those small and fragile hips and after placing it well above his face he would taste him with his tongue. Feeling the man's breathing and those hard features beneath, just the thought made Sabo tighten his legs and make his erection more swollen and in needing to free himself.  
With his hand he caressed his dick with decisive and quick gestures and with the other he guided the tail towards its entrance and let it penetrate him.  
The intrusion hurt a little and tears started to fall under the eyes but at the same time he felt strangely full and satisfied.  
Being filled was what he wanted from Dragon, oh with him this feeling would have been more fantastic.  
With his big body he would make him feel like a wren in his arms. And that big cock inside him. Sabo moved so the plush's tail entered and pulled out rhythmically, in and out, of his little hole. During the operation he whispered words mixed with moans of pleasure and whispers, addressed to Dragon who should have been there at his side to make him feel good and fulfill his secret and unspeakable wishes:  
Sabo wanted to be fucked by him and moan almost to scream. He wanted Dragon to be rough with him and not hold back but also to kiss him softly on the mouth and tell him "I love you". 

<< Nnh-I can't take it anymore! It's coming out- nnh… AH !!! >>

Sabo closed his mouth to prevent his screams of pleasure from being heard in the middle of the night. His little hand moved against his dick stroking it with fast movements until with the last on the sperm splashed away ending up smearing his pajamas and especially the belly of the plush.

Exhausted, Sabo collapsed on the stomach of the huge stuffed toy panting from the orgasm he reached.  
While he was still breathing hard, Sabo smiled faintly and hugged the soft dragon in a tender hug. Before going to sleep he took care to clean everything up carefully and put on another clean pajamas.  
Maybe it was the case that his plush took a nice bath too,tomorrow.  
Getting back under the covers, he leaned towards the dragon's head and after throwing his arms around its neck he kissed it gently on the muzzle whispering:

<< I love you Dragon-san....goodnight. >>

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a sequel where our little Sabo can have quiet dreams with the real Dragon next to him? Let me know~  
> Follow me on Twitter @lilacmaido if you wanna scream about drasabo with me!


End file.
